This Is Right
by Quicknoahquinn
Summary: Quinn and Puck decide to keep baby Beth, but find out it's not an easy ride. There are struggles that come with raising a baby, but can they pull through it together? Also shows how the glee club comes together to support their newest member.
1. Chapter 1

-1**Quinn and Puck decide to keep baby Beth, but find out it's not an easy ride. There are struggles that come with raising a baby, but can they pull through it together? Also shows how the glee club comes together to support the new parents and their newest member.**

**This chapter shows how Quinn and Puck come to the decision to keep Beth. Hope you enjoy: )**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee.**

"Did you love me?"

"Yes...especially now."

Quinn looked at Puck's warm light brown eyes to see if there was any fault in them, but they stayed true, and she couldn't help but smile at him.

They returned to looking at their baby girl until they were interrupted by Shelby Corcoran. She began inquiring about which baby was theirs and what her name was.

"What are you getting at?" Quinn had to ask, unable to see where Shelby was going with all of this. Shelby shook her head. "I know you have been wondering about adoption." Quinn gave her a confused look, wondering how on earth she could have known that. Puck averted his stare towards Shelby once he heard the word "adoption".

"I wanted to tell you that I'm a willing candidate. I'm quitting show choir because I want to settle down and start a family...I would take her with the utmost care...I would love her beyond words. And you already know who I am, so maybe that will make your decision a little easier."

Puck just stared at the women who was asking to be the one who would take his daughter from him forever.

Quinn cleared her throat before she spoke, "We would have to talk about it before we make any decision."

Quinn knew what Puck's argument was going to be, but she thought it would only be fair to discuss her decision with him. Her mind was set. Beth was no longer theirs to keep, and Shelby seemed like the perfect person to adopt her.

"That's only fair." Shelby replied with a smile. "Here's my number," she handed Quinn a small piece of paper with her digits on it. "and call me whatever the decision is." Quinn took the paper and nodded.

With that Shelby left, and Quinn stood with her back to Puck looking towards the empty spot the older woman had just occupied.

"Is there even a discussion?" Puck said with hurt in his voice. Quinn looked down, and gave no answer.

Puck looked out at Beth again. "I'm going to ask them to bring her into your room. I want to hold her." He left her and walked over to where the nurses were located.

Quinn turned towards her room needing to get away from the guilt that seemed to be suffocating her. When she reached the room she collapsed on her bed, and exhaled a deep sigh. She didn't cry, just laid there in silence with a blank stare on her face. She had no idea what to think, her mind was wandering uncontrollably.

She didn't flinch when the nurse came in with Beth's bassinet as Puck followed. When the nurse left, he immediately picked her up and sat down in the seat next to the window. He couldn't get over how small she was. Her plump, rosy cheeks seemed as if they couldn't be anymore perfect. Her beautiful green eyes were hidden by her heavy eye lids. Her tiny mouth would twitch every so often, signaling her deep sleep. He used his finger to rub across her chin as a way to show the young baby that nothing in that moment was going to go wrong, everything was alright.

Quinn finally turned towards the two. What she saw made her eyes immediately glaze over. Puck was holding their little girl, smiling as he did. He held her so gently, in a way that she thought couldn't be possible for the self proclaimed badass.

Puck looked up to see Quinn staring at him, a tear gently rolling down her cheek. The smile that he was wearing faded and with it, his state of complete bliss and ignorance. The harsh reality hit him like a brick wall. This would no longer be his baby girl by tomorrow.

Puck couldn't help but think of what complete bull shit it all was. He could be a good father, and he knew it. He didn't want to give away his baby girl. He couldn't.

"Quinn, don't make me do this." he said softly.

Quinn closed her eyes and a few more tears escaped her lids. "You know it's the right thing to do. We can't be selfish, Puck."

"Giving her away is selfish." he stated firmly.

"The minute you get sick of being a father, I'm going to be on my own. I'm not having my baby grow up like that. I want her to have the best life she can. I can't provide for her like Shelby can. I don't want that guilt hanging over my shoulder."

"I will never get sick of being a father, and don't ever say that again. I'm not my dad. I'm going to be here for my family. I'm not going to abandon her...or you."

He got up, put Beth in her bassinet, and walked over next to Quinn. He knelt down so he was in her line of vision.

"I know I've treated you like shit. I've told you things that I shouldn't have. I'm an ass. I admit it, but this right here," he pointed to Beth. "she makes me want to be a better person. You make me want to be a better person...I know you've put up with a lot of crap these past few months, but I swear to God Quinn I can change. I know I said I wouldn't, but that was before I saw how stupid and unimportant everything else looks compared to Beth. I love you, Quinn."

"You only say that because of Beth."

Puck shook his head as he looked down. "I loved you that night. I loved you before that night...c'mon Quinn, you know me. I don't say shit like that. Not to anyone, well besides my mom and Sarah."

Quinn looked in his eyes knowing he was telling the truth, just as before.

"I want us to be a family." he whispered.

"What if we mess up."

"Everyone messes up, Quinn."

"Yeah, but what if we mess her up?"

He laughed out loud, unable to control himself. He grabbed her hands and intertwined his fingers through hers. "I promise that won't happen. She's a Puckerman. The kids going to be a badass."

"That's why I'm worried." she replied sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

He smiled at her, hardly being able to contain his excitement at the fact that he just might have convinced her.

Just then, Rachel came through the door with Mercedes following closely behind. Quinn and Puck looked out towards the door as everyone shuffled in. "Oh my God." Rachel cooed as she walked over to the baby.

When Mercedes gave Quinn a look and motioned to her and Puck's intertwined hands, she quickly let go of his hold.

"She's so beautiful, Quinn." Rachel said as she allowed Beth to grab hold of her finger. Finn came up behind her and smiled at the baby.

When Beth had first been born, Puck immediately went out to tell the waiting glee club members the news. He ended up in Mr. Scheuster's arms and felt a warm pat on his back from Finn. It told Puck that things between them were cool at the moment. "Watch this." he told the two as he carefully removed Beth's knitted hat. Finn and Rachel both began to laugh as they looked down at Beth, who was sporting a tiny blonde Mohawk.

"Well at least she inherited something from you. She looks just like Quinn." Finn told him with a pat to his back.

"She has your mouth, though, Noah." Rachel explained.

Puck smiled proudly.

Kurt had made his way over to Quinn's bedside and laid next to her. Mercedes was seated at the foot of her bed. "Only you could pull off looking so good after just giving birth." Kurt said with a smile as he placed his arm around her.

"You do look good, girl." Mercedes said as she patted Quinn's leg.

"How bad was it?" Brittany asked. Santana even had to give her an elbow.

"Kind of awful." Quinn admitted.

This earned her a laugh from across the room.

"Well you did good preggers, she's pretty cute." Santana admitted with a roll of her eyes and her arms crossed over her chest.

Mike and Matt made there way over to the bassinet to examine the baby more closely. Tina had wheeled Artie over to Quinn's bedside, and they all began talking. Kurt played with Quinn's hair as Artie explained that they had lost the competition. Quinn didn't even want to think about not having glee club anymore. It just didn't seem possible. The other glee clubbers looked down in sadness once the thought came to them. Then Puck grabbed Beth out of her bassinet, and everyone's frowns turned to smiles.

"Can I hold her?" Rachel's small voice asked.

"Yeah just sit down there." Puck motioned over to the chair he had previously occupied next to Quinn. Rachel did as she was told and eagerly took the small bundle that was being handed to her. She ran a hand over Beth's hand and smiled. "She's so cute."

Quinn looked at the girl holding her baby. She thought back to the beginning of the school year and had to shake her head. Never would she have ever thought this would be what the end of her school year would look like.

Santana went to take a step closer to the baby but was held back by Brittany.

"What?" Santana asked.

"Baby's freak me out." The blonde answered without lifting her gaze from Beth.

Quinn looked at her as if she was crazy. She knew it was Brittany talking, but she was pretty sure Beth was the cutest baby she had ever seen. Most of the glee club couldn't help but laugh.

"How could this face freak you out?" Rachel said in a baby voice as she softly pinched Beth's cheeks.

After Mercedes, Kurt and surprisingly Mike held baby Beth, the club decided it was best to give the duo some space. They all said their goodbyes and left the tiny family.

Puck was holding Beth and sat next to Quinn. She looked at him with a smile, and Puck could only wait to hear what she was going to say next.

"This is right."

"Yeah, it is." Puck encouraged.

"And we have all our friends who are going to be there for us." Quinn continued.

Puck was now on the edge of his seat waiting to hear her final decision.

Quinn sighed and closed her eyes as she turned on her side to face him. She reached out and grabbed Beth's hand. She gave it a gentle squeeze before saying, "I want to keep her."

**This chapter was to get the story started. Next chapter will show Puck and Quinn's adjustment to Beth. I really hope you like it so far. Please review and tell me what you think: )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the reviews and subscriptions. I really appreciate them so much. I like to know that you guys are enjoying the story so far. This chapter is Puck and Quinn's first day at home with Beth. I hope you like it!**

-1Quinn was in the back seat of her mother's SUV, her hand over Beth's carrier for extra protection. She couldn't help but stare at the little wonder in front of her. This beautiful baby was actually hers, she was a part of her...and Puck. It amazed to think that this little person was a combination of her and Puck. She even resembled him, and it was hard for Quinn to wrap her head around it. She also couldn't wrap her head around how much she could love someone after just meeting them almost two days ago.

"Where's Puck?" Judy Fabray asked from the driver's seat.

Judy and Quinn had had a discussion at the hospital about the living situation. Judy stressed that her offer to turn the guest room into a nursery still stood and Quinn accepted it. She wanted to forgive her mother, knowing it was her father's hold that made her do the things she did. It was also a relief to have her mother there during Beth's birth.

"He said he was going to meet us at home." Quinn replied to her mothers question.

Judy nodded.

When they finally made it home, Puck's empty car stood in the drive way.

"Did he just go into the house?" Quinn asked her mother a little annoyed. She got out of the car and grabbed Beth's carrier. "How did he even get in?"

Judy just shrugged her shoulders.

Quinn was surprised her mother wasn't angry, and she started going a little suspicious.

"I'll grab the bags sweetie, you go inside." Judy told her daughter.

Quinn gave her a skeptical look before making her way inside.

"Puck!" Quinn called out to him.

"I'm upstairs!" he yelled back.

She made her way upstairs getting ready to yell at him when she turned the corner and saw the nursery. Immediately her eyes began to glaze over. Puck quickly stood up when he noticed her standing in the doorway.

"Um, hey." he said wiping his hands on his jeans.

She continued to look around at the beautiful room.

"Your mom picked all of the stuff out, but I wanted to contribute. So I decided I would set it all up for her...She had to the decorating though because it came out awful when I did it...I wanted to build the crib cause it's kind of a father thing, but I didn't have a enough time to finish last night so I came here this morning. That's why I didn't stay long yesterday or come with you today to bring her home."

Quinn stood there speechless. She couldn't believe he had done this.

Puck quickly went over to her. "She must be getting kind of heavy." he told her as he grabbed the carrier.

"It's beautiful, Puck." she told him, her voice barely above a whisper. She placed her hand on his forearm and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Judy Fabray walked in. "How do you like it honey?"

"I love it, mom. Thank you." Quinn said with a weak smile. She made a move towards her mother but then quickly stepped back. With the way things had been lately, she really didn't know if it was alright to hug her mother. She quickly shook off the ridiculous assumption and threw her arms around her mother. Judy smiled as she wrapped her arms around her young daughter.

"Well, I'm going to let you guys be alone for the day so you guys can adjust to being new parents. But if you need anything, anything at all you just call my name." Judy said as she softly placed a hand on Quinn's cheek.

"Thanks, Mom."

"And thank you Puck for helping out around here. You were a huge help."

Puck gave her a smile and nodded.

Once Judy left, Puck placed the carrier on the changing table and carefully took the Beth out.

"What do we do now?" Puck said jokingly.

Quinn chuckled and made her way over to the two.

"I think we need to change her." Quinn said. " She hasn't pooped since yesterday morning in the hospital and I could smell her in the car."

"Did you have to change her dirty diaper in the hospital?"

"No, I only changed her wet diaper." Quinn gave him look of worry.

"Well this should be fun."

"The baby books say the first few poops are call Meconium, and they sounded pretty gross." Quinn said as she placed Beth on the changing table.

"We got this." Puck said as he took his place next to Quinn.

Quinn began unbuttoning Beth's onesie. When she undid her diaper, Puck immediately turned his head in disgust. "Oh, God." He said as he put his hand over his mouth. Quinn at the same time wrinkled her nose in disgust, but continued to change her daughter's diaper. She finished so quickly that Puck thought she had to have beaten some kind of record.

Quinn handed the dirty diaper to Puck, and he took it carefully and quickly threw it in the blue bag that was hanging from the changing table.

Quinn sighed and smiled. " That wasn't so bad, actually."

Puck looked at her as if she was crazy. He took Beth and said. " How can something so beautiful produce something that disgusting." He gave her kiss on the cheek and smirked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quinn collapsed on her bed next to Puck. She saw he didn't move and knew he was asleep. She shook him softly and he quickly sat up.

"What's wrong, what happened." he frantically asked, still half asleep.

"Nothing, nothing you just fell asleep." she told him putting a calming hand on his shoulder.

"Oh" he rubbed his face with his hand. "What did I miss?"

"I just fed her and then put her to sleep."

He yawned and nodded. He laid back down and Quinn looked at him a little confused. Did he think he was staying over? She hadn't really thought about it.

He saw her expression and quickly added "I can leave if you want. I just thought maybe I could stay tonight. It's her first night home and I want to be here with you to help."

Puck just kept continuing to surprise her more and more today. She looked around and then back at him. "Alright, I guess you can stay." she told him while putting a stray hair behind her ear. He smiled finding her shyness sexier then ever.

"I really appreciate it, Quinn."

"Well, I appreciate you helping so much."

"Are you kidding me? Of course I'm going to help out. I'm as much responsible for her as you are, and I'm always going to be in her life." He sat up again and looked in her eyes. "I promise I'm not going anywhere. I'll never pull the same shit my dad did. I want to be here for my family."

Quinn smiled back at him. "Well I say your doing a pretty good job so far."

He seemed happy to hear her say this.

Quinn always could never help but wonder the full story about his dad leaving, and for the first time had the courage to ask him.

"What happened with your dad. I mean I know he left, but you never told me why." she looked down as she asked the question.

Puck clenched his jaw just thinking about it. He took a deep breathe and laid back down on the pillow. Quinn laid down next to him ready to hear what he had to say.

"He left when I was 8 years old and Sarah was a year old...I woke up one morning and he was gone. Mom hid it pretty well...her sadness and shit, but she kept saying he was coming back. He never did. Never sent any letters, no phone calls, not even on birthdays. one day I caught my mom crying in her bedroom and I knew he wasn't coming back. It also scared the shit out of me to see my mom crying...I just got really angry over the whole thing and hated the guy. I still have no respect for him. I mean what kind of douche leaves his wife and two kids, especially when one is still a baby. I guess I got all my anger out on other people and let it show through in my personality. I don't know. What I do know is the ass whole messed me up pretty bad, and I don't want to be anything like him…I really got to thinking at the hospital of how I was becoming him."

He turned to his side to face Quinn was staring directly at him, listening to every word that left his lips. Each one hitting her heart harder.

"I was abandoning my family by sleeping around and leaving you at home by yourself. I am so sorry for everything. I'm not going to be my father, Quinn. I don't want any of it anymore. I just want you and Beth." He grabbed her hand and held it tight. "I know you want to give us time and see if I really am ready, and I agree with you. I've done nothing in the past that would make you want to trust me. But like I said before, my family comes first, and you're my family now. You come first."

Tears began to form in Quinn's eyes. She honestly had never felt so proud of Puck. He was trying to change and he was opening up to her about everything. So she did the thing she had honestly had wanted to do all say. She leaned in and kissed him. It didn't last long, and after placing a warm hand on his cheek, she pulled away.

Puck was to shocked to react. That was honestly the last thing he thought she would do.

Quinn looked into his eyes and smiled while she softly rubbed his cheek. Her smile brought him back from the daze he was in. He had just kissed Quinn Fabray for the first time in at least two months, and this time he wasn't the one who had kissed her.

Puck decided to just go for it. He leaned in slowly but not painfully so, and his soft lips met hers. She immediately kissed back, and they continued until Beth's cries interrupted them.

Puck was the first to pull away.

"I'll get her. You stay here but don't move." he said with a grin.

She playfully rolled her eyes at him.

He quickly got up and went over to the corner where his daughter's bassinet laid. He grabbed her and began to soothe her by rubbing a hand over her stomach. He rocked back and forth, and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

Puck felt a warm hand touch his back and turned his head to see a smiling Quinn. She brushed Beth's head softy and then placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "I'm really glad we decided to do this."

"You have no idea." Puck replied unable to think of words that could describe how happy he was that they kept their daughter. Beth's eyelids began to grow heavy, and soon she was asleep.

Quinn had made her way back to her bed and almost began to drift off into sleep. Puck placed Beth back in her bassinet and went to lay down next to Quinn. He placed his arm around her, and whispered in her ear "We did good today." She smiled in response with her eyes still closed and snuggled closer to him. Together they drifted off to sleep, ready for the many times they would probably be woken up by Beth.

**I hope you guys enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you again for the reviews/subscriptions/favorites. I really appreciate the feedback. Sorry this took so long, school has been crazy. Also, this chapter is longer than the other so it took longer to write. I hope you guys enjoy it: )**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee**

The sound of Beth's cries rang through Quinn's room for the fifth time that night. Puck moved first but, Quinn quickly stood up and motioned him to stay.

"You should start heading out. School starts in a couple of hours." she quietly explained, her voice still heavy with sleep. "I'll help you change her before I leave."

"No, I have to feed her first anyways. Plus, you need to shower still and you're not going to use Beth as an excuse to be late."

Puck sighed in response.

Quinn quietly walked over to Beth and gently picked her up. Puck got from Quinn's bed and went over to them both.

"Be really quiet while walking out. My mom doesn't know you stayed over and I don't want her finding out by seeing you here. Go through the back door, too."

He nodded and placed a delicate kiss on Beth's cheek. He turned to Quinn and hesitated for a moment before he placed one on her cheek, too. He began to walk out, but stopped short of the door.

"Rachel sent us all an email this weekend about a song she wants us to sing to Mr. Schue today. Kind of like a goodbye. She wants us all there, and I think you should go. Beth would be fine with your mom for an hour or two. I could swing by before school ends to pick you up. I have math last period so it should be easy to get out of it."

Quinn took a minute to contemplate if she wanted to leave Beth for an hour so soon. She knew Mr. Scheuster would completely understand if she wasn't there, but she also knew she owed so much to him and he deserved recognition. It was also the last opportunity she would probably get to sing with the club. She hadn't much time to think about it, but it all just didn't seem real.

"Alright, that sounds good. I'll look at the email and study the song while Beth naps."

"Okay, good. I'll be here at 1:30."

"And...Thank you, Puck. You're already being a huge help."

Puck walked out the door with his head held high and proud smile on his face. Quinn walked out of her room and into the nursery. She grabbed a bib for Beth and then positioned herself in the white washed rocking chair in order to feed her.

When Beth was finished, Quinn changed her and brought her down stairs. Judy was sitting at the table reading a newspaper when Quinn walked into the kitchen.

"Hi honey." Judy greeted as she got up and took Beth. "Aww, and how's my granddaughter doing today? Judy suddenly looked a little shocked as she said the words "granddaughter" for the first time. "Wow, I'm actually a grandmother. We might have to come up with a different name for you to call me."

Quinn smirked as she opened the fridge and grabbed the wheat bread in order to make toast for her breakfast.

"So mom, umm...Puck slept over last night." Quinn explained as she slightly flinched waiting for her mother's reaction. She decided it was best to just get right to it and avoid all the unnecessary talk of an explanation.

"I know." Judy stated frankly.

"What?" Quinn quickly turned around confused.

Judy sighed. "I heard him singing to her in the middle of the night...I wasn't completely in love with the idea and I don't want it to happen again, but I understand why he stayed. It was Beth's first night home and he wanted to be a part of it. I actually think it was quite noble of him."

Quinn was speechless. Three days ago her mother hadn't even known Puck was the father of her child, and now here she was showering him with compliments.

"Umm..okay." was the only thing Quinn could muster.

"What? I'm not saying I'm in love with the boy, but I _am_ starting to respect him a little."

Quinn continued to make her breakfast, and once she was finished she took a seat next to her mother and her daughter.

"Beth was up a lot last night."

"That's the joys of being a parent of a newborn, dear."

Quinn smiled at Beth and grabbed her from Judy.

"I didn't mind it so much. Having Puck there helped a lot, too. And how can you not be happy once you see this face looking up at you." Quinn softly pinched Beth's cheek with her index finger and thumb.

"_You_ need to eat." Judy told Quinn as she took Beth again. "You're going to need a lot of energy to get you through the day."

"Oh, that reminds me. Can you watch Beth for about an hour or so this afternoon. The glee club is singing a song to Mr. Schuester today and I really feel like I should be there."

"It's no problem, honey. I would love to."

Quinn knew that her mother was willing to do anything to gain back her respect and she really did appreciate all that her mother was doing. Things wouldn't start being all mother daughter bonding time right away, but quinn knew that showing her that things were okay was the only way they would get through the living situation.

"Thanks mom."

xxxx

Puck was heading to lunch when he decided to text Quinn for the fifth time that day. He could tell by the third text that she was getting annoyed with his check-ins but he couldn't help himself. He kept wondering what Quinn and Beth were doing at each moment and if Beth was doing okay.

He quickly got his phone out and texted her.

"How u holding up?"

He shoved his phone back in his pocket once he was done so he wouldn't get caught. Then he made his way into the lunch line and filled his tray with as much food as he could. He hadn't gotten a chance to eat before he left his house this morning, and he was exhausted from the night before. He needed some energy if he was going to make it through the day. After he paid for his pile of food he walked over to where Finn was sitting with Rachel and took a seat.

"Noah! How are you?"

"Rachel, I am way too tired for your energy right now."

Rachel's smile faltered a bit as she continued. "Alright, but how is everything? How's Beth and Quinn?"

"Beth's awesome. She's a lot of work, but she makes it all worth it. And Quinn is so great with her, I mean it's like she already knows what she's doing. She's kind of amazing."

Puck saw Finn smirk at him and quickly shrugged.

"Yeah, so what? She is awesome okay. I can say that and still be Puckzilla and wipe that smirk off your face in three seconds flat."

Finn threw his hands up in defeat. "Okay, okay dude. Geez."

Puck smirked to himself before digging into the taco he had in front of him.

"Well_ I_ think that's a great, Noah. It shows how much you're growing into a gentleman."

"Woah, Woah. I'm not a gentleman. I'm a badass and I know Beth is going to appreciate that when she gets older." Puck said proudly.

Rachel rolled her eyes and quietly said under her breathe sarcastically "I bet Quinn will love that, too."

Puck heard her comment and silently took it under consideration. Quinn would want him to be gentleman in front of their daughter because that just how she was. She was refined and in a way it was kind of ironic that Puck had been the one to be the father of her child. He was anything but refined, but sometimes she didn't seem to mind and that just made him love her more.

Puck was broken from his thoughts when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He quickly pulled it out and saw the text from Quinn.

"I'm just as fine as I was 20 mins ago. Beth's resting in her swing so I'm going to start getting ready."

Puck quickly went back to eating his food, and shoved as much as he could in his mouth.

"Dude, slow down. Your food's not going anywhere."

"I got to go pick up Quinn for this afternoon." Puck told them with food still in his mouth. He stood up and turned to leave. "I'll be back for glee."

xxxx

Quinn was pushing her bangs back with a beret when she heard Puck's car pull up. Beth was in her swing, sleep creeping up on her. Quinn glanced at herself once more in her vanity mirror before making her way over to Beth. She scooped her up and headed towards the stairs.

"Dad's home." Quinn whispered in Beth's ear as she made it to the first step.

Judy was the first to reach the door and allow Puck in. When he walked through he immediately smiled at the two girls walking down the stairs. "Hello, Noah." Judy greeted.

"Hi, Mrs. Fabray. Hey, Quinn." His goofy smiled had not faltered one bit as she reached him. "I missed you guys." He grabbed Beth from Quinn's arms. "How was she?"

"That has to be the 6th time you have asked me that today." Quinn replied with a smile.

"It sucks that I don't get to stay with you guys. Can you blame me for wondering how much I missed?"

"No." Quinn answered softly. "We should go. We don't want to be late." she told Puck as she walked over to her mother. "We'll be back in hour, mom. Beth was already almost asleep when we were upstairs, so she should probably go down soon. There's a bottle in the fridge, too. I fed her about 2 and half hours ago, so maybe in an hour or so, if we're not back yet, you should start feeding her. And-"

"I've done this before Quinnie. Everything will be fine. Now go and have some fun. You deserve it." Judy gave Quinn a warm hug as a last assurance that it was all going to be okay.

Puck went over and handed Beth to Judy after placing one last kiss to Beth's cheek.

"Alright, let's get outta here before we never leave." Puck said as he dragged Quinn out the door, blocking her from Beth's view every time she tried to turn around.

xxxxx

"How are you hot mamma?" Mercedes greeted Quinn as the two young parents entered the auditorium.

"I'm sore, I'm exhausted, and all I've smelt for the past two days is baby poop. And you know what?"

Mercedes raised her eyebrows.

"Having Beth makes it all worth it."

Mercedes smiled as she wrapped an arm around Quinn, and pulled her in for a half hug. Kurt walked up behind them and placed an arm around the other side of Quinn.

"It's great to see you Quinn." Kurt said with a smile and a tight squeeze to her shoulder. "To bad we have to meet under these circumstances." Their smiles began to fade as they realized why they were all there.

After being greeted by all the glee club, Quinn took her place on the stool, and turned to see Puck sitting on the side of her. He smiled as if to say everything was going to be fine. Then Mr. Schuester walked in and took his place in order to watch. Every glee club member began to explain the kind of people they were in the beginning of the year to show their beloved teacher how much he and the club had changed them. They finished with "To Sir with Love" and there wasn't a dry eye in the room. Even Puck's eyes seemed to glaze over for a split second.

Once the performance was done, Mr. Schuester got out of his seat and walked up the stage. He looked around at each one of them before he spoke. "You guys make me so proud. Think of how much all of you have changed, and it was change for the better. Glee club made us a family, and with or without it, I hope we stay that way." Everyone smiled back at him and wiped their eyes dry.

Soon everyone was ready to leave, the sadness over the club disbanding was too much for them. Puck helped Quinn off her stool, and both began walking to the exit.

"Puck!" Mr. Schuester called out. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Puck looked at Quinn for an answer.

"Go ahead, I'll wait in the hall." She told him with a smile. She turned and headed out as Puck walked back to his teacher.

"I really appreciate you guys all doing this. I want to return the thanks tomorrow at our last meeting. I was thinking maybe you could help out by singing a song I picked out with me."

Puck was surprised that Mr. Schue was asking him to do this and not Finn. Finn was the big leader, the one everyone loved and looked up to. He was just the guy who knocked up his best friend's girlfriend and screwed up all the time. Maybe this could show everyone that he was ready to change. Maybe it could be the final thing he needed to show Quinn the new him was here to stay.

"Yeah, Mr. Schue, I'll sing with you."

"Thanks, Puck. Come early before school so we can rehearse. It's not a hard song so it shouldn't take long."

"Is 7:00 alright?"

"Yeah, sounds good…Oh, and bring your guitar."

"Okay, I will... Thanks, Mr. Schue."

"For what?"

"I know Finn thinks of you as a father. That's why I don't usually say anything…but the truth is, I kinda think of you as a father figure, too." Puck lowered his gaze. Opening up to people had always been hard for him.

Mr. Schue smiled. "It's nice to see how much you've grown this year, especially in these last few days." He placed a hand on Puck's shoulder. "I'm proud of you."

Puck had never really heard those words directed towards him before, and he had to admit it felt nice.

"Puck?" Quinn's soft voice came from behind Mr. Schuester. Both men hadn't even noticed she came in.

"Hey, sorry, I didn't realize how long we've been talking."

"Quinn! I haven't really gotten a chance to talk to you. How is everything? How's Beth doing?" Mr. Schuester asked her.

Quinn walked over to Puck before she spoke. "She's doing great. She's already one of the sweetest babies I've ever seen, but that could be me just being biased."

Mr. Schuester chuckled. "No, I'm sure she is." He looked at his watch before he spoke again. "Well, I got to get going but I'll see you tomorrow Puck. I'll see you later Quinn." He grabbed his things and headed out.

Quinn and Puck slowly walked out of the auditorium.

"I think you should come tomorrow, too. It's the last meeting, and I know you feel guilty that you're leaving Beth but in a week you're going have to start leaving her for the whole day. Think of it as practice and you'll only be gone for an hour and a half tops."

"I was thinking about going before. This was really nice today, and I think I want to be there tomorrow."

"Good." Puck said with a grin, happy that she would get to see him perform. He placed an arm over her shoulder and was surprised when she didn't shake him off. Rather, she placed an arm around his waist, and together they walked out that way.

xxxxx

Puck laid on his stomach on Quinn's bed, his arm was wrapped around tiny Beth who was lying in front of him sleeping. He softly rubbed small circles on her stomach, admiring the way her chest slowly raised up and down in rhythm. Her hands were balled into fists and were placed close to her face. Her mouth was slightly open as she breathed in and out.

At first glance, Quinn looked to be reading a book, but she had actually fallen asleep that way. When Puck looked up to say something he saw that she had drifted off. He placed a tiny kiss on each of Beth's clenched fists, and brought her to her bassinet. Once he had tucked her in, he made his way back to Quinn. He softly shook her, and after a couple of seconds her eyes fluttered open.

"Puck?" she whispered.

"Yeah, it's me. I put Beth down since you were sleeping, and I'm going to head out now."

She slowly lifted her self up and let out a big yawn. "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'll come over right after school." She nodded in response.

After taking one last glance at Beth, Puck waved and walked out.

Quinn had been thinking all day of how great Puck was being lately. During her pregnancy, he had taken care of her. Sneaking her snacks that his mother didn't approve of and taking her for midnight snacks. But at the end of the day, he wasn't committed to their relationship, if you could even call it a relationship.

Now, here he was stepping up, taking care of their daughter, always worrying about her. Even though she had appeared to be agitated from his constant texting throughout the day, she had secretly thought that it was kind of adorable. Then of course, there was the "I love you". He had kept telling her that he did at least once a day since Beth was born, but the one that meant the most was the day at the hospital. He had told her he loved her _even _before the night she had gotten pregnant with Beth.

Those words seemed to ring through her ears all day, and she was starting to wonder if maybe they could be something more. She knew the night she hooked up with him that she cared about him a lot more then she would have like to admit, and the feeling never seemed to go away no matter how much she had wanted to hate him.

Now she seemed certain; she loved him.

She was in love with one Noah Puckerman. The boy she was suppose to stay away from but never could, curiosity getting the best of her.

"Puck" Quinn called out quietly in order to not wake up Beth. She began to get out of bed when he reappeared at the door.

"Hey" was the only thing she could muster out, not really knowing what she wanted to say.

"What's the matter?"

"I, uh…I don't know…just thank you for being here. I had my doubts and you haven't let me down yet…I really appreciate that."

Puck stood there for a minute then made his way over to her and sat on the side of her. "I'm not really good with explaining my feelings and shit. I know you know that, but I love you. Your the only person I can say that to, and if you tell anyone I might have to deny it." he smirked at her. She smiled back and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I don't blame you for having doubts. I'm just glad you're starting to trust me."

She looked up at him and realized the only things she wanted to do in that moment was kiss him. She missed that electrifying feel she got when she would kiss him, and she wanted to see if it was still there. Last night's kiss was nice, but it was a friendly one more than anything. Her only intention had been for it to assure him that she thought he was doing the right things.

She smiled a little at him before she moved towards him and placed her lips against his. He smiled against her lips at first and ran his fingers through her hair. She wrapped her hands around his neck and pushed him closer. Their simple kiss soon became passionate as Quinn brought Puck down on top of her as she laid back on her bed. He made sure he didn't fall on her as he placed both his hands on each side to support him. He traced his tongue against her bottom lip, which snapped Quinn out of her lustful daze. She pulled away and slowly opened her eyes to look up at him.

Yup, the feeling was still there.

**Next chapter, Puck will sing and there will be more scenes with the glee club. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I would love to hear some feedback :)**


	4. Chapter 4

-1Puck had left shortly after he and Quinn's make out session. Quinn looked like she had regretted it and Puck didn't want to have to face that rejection.

In reality, Quinn didn't know what to say to him. She knew their kiss was real, everything about it solidified what she always felt: she loved him. She just couldn't tell him that yet. She wanted the time to be right, she wanted to be sure that it was only going to be her in his life, no one else.

The next morning, while Quinn was making herself breakfast, she heard her phone vibrate. She opened it and saw that it was a text from Puck.

Puck: Hey. Just wanted to see if you need a ride to glee today

Quinn: No. I'm just going to take my car. You already skipped yesterday.

Puck: I don't mind gettin outta school.

Quinn: I do. I'll see you in glee.

Quinn shut her phone and continued on making her breakfast. Beth was going to be waking up soon, and she needed to enjoy her breakfast in silence to get ready for the day ahead of her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quinn walked into glee rehearsal late. Mr. Schuester looked like he was about to start a speech to the students sitting in the rows in front of him, so Quinn snuck into the back row next to Kurt and Mercedes.

gave her a smile and then looked out at the glee club as they waited in anticipation for what he was going to say.

"We've got another year."

No one spoke, all too shocked to react.

"Come on, we've got another year!"

Now, the glee club had to react. They had another year! Everyone began hugging each other, all shocked and ecstatic that their club that had become family wasn't going to be broken.

"Okay, you guys, I think this is the perfect time to start preparing for next year's sectionals immediately-"  
"Guys, you've all worked really hard this year. You deserve a break. Take the summer off, have some fun. Oh, but before you go, I have something for you. You all sang for me the other day, and I would like to return the favor"

Mr. Schuester grabbed his ukulele and called Puck to join him. Quinn was a little confused to see Puck getting ready to sing with their teacher, but he'd been surprising her so much lately that she didn't really think to much about it.

They started singing "Somewhere Over the Rainbow", and everyone began to smile at each other. It was the perfect song to end the year. Quinn reached over to grab Mercedes hand. She smiled as she silently thanked her friend for how much she had been there these past few weeks. Kurt scooped up both their hands in his and all three smiled.

Puck looked to Quinn most of the time, and Quinn took notice. When they're eyes met, Quinn smiled at him and slightly shook her head, unbelieving of how much they're life had changed the past couple of days.

Once the song was over, Mr. Schue looked out to the crowd and smiled. "Now you guys go and enjoy your summer. You deserve it." He put his ukulele back in the case and began walking out the door. "I'm going to miss you guys. Thank you for giving me a great year, but I'll see you right back here in September. Oh, and study for finals." he said with a smile as he walked out the door.

"I think we should all go out and celebrate." Rachel said as she stood up.

"I agree!" Kurt told her. Soon, everyone was standing up and agreeing.

"Meet at breadstix!" Santana called out as she walked out the door. Quinn walked down to Puck, who was putting his guitar back in it's case. "I didn't know you were going to sing today."

"Yeah, that's why Mr. Schue wanted to talk to me yesterday. I figured I could surprise you."

"It was a nice surprise." she said with a smile. He looked down at her as he finished buckling his case.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

They continued smiling at each other.

"So, are you going to stop by later tonight?"

"I was actually hoping to come now, if that's alright."

"You're not going out to celebrate?"

"I'd rather celebrate with you and Beth."

Quinn had to admit that was pretty adorable. "Alright, I'll see you there then."

Puck nodded and grabbed his guitar. "Wait up though, I'll walk you to your car."

They started walking out together. Once they made it out to the parking lot they saw Kurt, Mercedes, Finn and Rachel crowded together by Kurt's car.

"Quinn! Are you going to Breadstix?" Kurt called out.

"I have to go home. I can't be away from Beth that long yet."

Mercedes walked up to her and gave her a hug. "We've got another year!", she squealed, "I understand why you can't go, you gotta take care of my favorite baby, but we'll miss you." she looked at Puck. "You're not going either?"

"I haven't seen Beth all day."

Mercedes gave Quinn an impressed look and Quinn quickly smiled.

"Aww, you guys _both_ aren't going?" Kurt yelled out.

"We'll see you later." Quinn called out with a wave as her and Puck continued to her car. "I'll see you at your house." Puck said as he opened Quinn's car door. Quinn nodded and got into her car. He shut it and waited until she started her car before he walked off. Xxxxxxxxx

"You live the life, you know that?" Puck told Beth as he buttoned her onesie. He handed her off to Quinn and she took Beth to the rocking chair. She laid the baby on her chest and began rubbing her back in order to help her fall asleep.

"I'm going to use the bathroom." Puck said as he got up and left the room.

Quinn noticed that Beth didn't seem to want to sleep. She began to squirm and looked as if she was about to let out a cry. Quinn walked over to her bed and began rocking the baby back and forth in her arms. Puck walked in soon after.

"She's not tired?"

"She is, she's just cranky."

An uncomfortable silence fell between them.

"Puck?"

"Yeah"

"We should talk about last night."

Puck let a breathe release through his nostrils and took a seat next to her on the bed. "Why did you leave so quickly?"

"Because of the look on your face. You looked disappointed in yourself for kissing me, and I didn't want to hear say it."

"That's not true. I didn't mean to look like that, I just couldn't find the words I wanted to say to you."

Puck was staring at her until he averted his stare directly in front of him.

"Tell me now, then. Did you think it was a mistake."

"No" she replied softly.

He turned to her. "Neither did I, Quinn. It's what I wanted. I want us all to be a family, I want to be your first choice for once."

Quinn looked into his eyes that seemed to be filled with doubt at what her answer would be.

"You _were_ my first choice, Puck. I wanted to raise Beth with _you_. Then I find out your sexting Santana. Then your sleeping around while we're living under the same roof. Do you realize how much that hurt me, and I had to act like it didn't so I wouldn't look like a complete ass."

"All I can do is apologize. I can't take it back. All I can do now is try and change, and I'm doing that for you and Beth. I don't even want to think about the past anymore because it honestly makes me sick sometimes. All I can say is, I was young, I'm still young. I'm a teenage boy, I'm not always going to be the poster boy for perfection. What I do know is, I'm never going to do anything like that to you again. I love you, both of you."

Quinn's eyes began to water as Puck leaned over and pulled her and Beth into a hug. "You're still my first choice." Quinn whispered into his shirt. Puck squeezed her tighter as he placed a kiss into her hair. He then released both of them so Beth could have air.

"I want to be with you, Puck. I wanted to tell you yesterday but I needed to hear everything you just told me fir-"

Before she could finish, Puck grabbed her cheeks in his hand and clashed his lips onto hers. After a few moments, he grazed her nose with his and whispered "You have no idea how much I wanted to hear you say that."

They both smiled and now Quinn was the one to kiss him. They were interrupted by the sound of the doorbell.

"I wonder who that is? Mom's not going to be home until later."

"I'll get it, you try and get Beth to sleep."

"Alright, call me down if it's someone important though." Puck nodded and placed a kiss on her forehead before heading for the stairs. When he opened the door he was shocked to see the faces behind it.

"It wouldn't be a celebration if all of us weren't together." Rachel said with a smile.

The whole glee club was standing outside the door smiling at Puck.

"You guys didn't go out to breadstix?"

"No, we actually brought dinner to you." Kurt told him as he and Finn lifted the plastic bags filled with food in their hands.

"Wow" Puck said shocked that the glee club was actually standing in front of him.

"Are you going to let us in or what Puckerman? It's like 80 degrees out here." Santana sneered.

"Yeah come in guys. Just be quiet and go into the kitchen, that way you guys can surprise Quinn."

The club snuck into the kitchen as Puck called out for Quinn.

"Hey, Quinn, someone's here to see you!"

"I'll be right down!"

Puck made his way into the kitchen. "So what did you guys bring."

"Lots of chicken fingers, dude." Finn grinned. Puck gave him a look and shook his head. "Puck, she's still fussy. Can you take h-" Quinn's eyes widened when she saw the club all sitting in the kitchen.

"Oh my god! Why are you guys here?"

"We wanted to all celebrate together!" Brittany said excitedly.

"Aww! Look at her, she already looks bigger!" Mercedes walked up to the two and reached out for Beth. "Can I?" Quinn nodded with a smile. She handed Beth off and walked closer to the other members.

"This was really nice of you guys."

"We brought food, too." Mike said quietly.

"Yeah, we thought we could all eat over here together." Matt grinned.

"That sounds great." Quinn smiled, happy to be spending time with her friends. "We can eat outside, it's suppose to be a nice night out."

"Santana says it 80 degrees."

"That's because you were making us stand outside for an insane amount of time. It was actually nice out. I wouldn't mind eating outside."

Rachel and Tina had made their way to Mercedes and were playing with the baby girl's feet.

"Aww." the two girls said in unison when Beth let out a yawn. Quinn turned around and walked closer to them.

"She's tired but she doesn't want to go down."

"I bet you I could put her down in less than five minutes." Santana challenged. When she received confused looks, she shrugged. "What? I babysat a lot last summer." when the looks didn't go away, she rolled her eyes and continued. "Geez, I was just trying to do something nice."

"I think I'm just going to put her down." Quinn said while grabbing Beth, barely being able to hide the annoyance in her voice. No way was Santana of all people going to try and put Beth to sleep. "Puck, can you just set the table outside. Plastic plates and utensils are in the cupboard and so is the table cloth. Puck nodded an Quinn made her way upstairs.

"I'm starving." Puck announced a he started grabbing things out of the cupboard and passing them to Mike and Matt. '

"You're not the only one." Mike said.

Xxxxxxx

By the time the club had finished eating, it was already dark outside.

"I'm full, like really full." Finn said as he placed an arm around Rachel and a hand on his stomach.

"I'm not surprised. You ate most of the food." Kurt snickered. Finn sarcastically laughed. Quinn was playing with her leftover food with her fork.

"Maybe I should go check on her." She told puck as she quickly turned to him.

"The monitors right here and I haven't heard anything."

"That's why I'm worried."

He placed a calming hand on her shoulder. "Quinn she's only upstairs and she's fine. Just relax and enjoy the free time cause she's going to be screaming in about three hours." Quinn sighed and turned back to her food.

"I know this is far away, but I have some good news." Artie told the club. "My parents are letting me use our summer cabin in august. They said I could invite you guys."

"Artie, that sounds awesome!" Tina said with a smile.

"That would be perfect. It could be our last bonding experience of the summer. It would be great for the club, and we can even start practicing by then!" Rachel spoke up enthusiastically. Finn patted her back as he looked at the club apologetically.

"For real though, guys, that sounds dope." Mercedes said as she looked around at everyone smiling. Everyone began talking at once about the potential trip as Rachel jotted down ideas.

Quinn looked up at Puck. "How are we going to be away from Beth for that long?"

"She'll be older by then, and we'll probably only go for a couple of days." He placed a hand on her knee. "Think of how much fun we could have. I bet you it's right on a river. Oh and he probably has a boat." He placed an arm around her shoulder and put his cheek next to hers, using his free hand to demonstrate what he was picturing. "Just think of me driving a boat, you in the front laying out, catching some sun. I wonder how fast the thing will be able to go."

Quinn looked out to where he was staring but didn't seem to see the paradise he was. She playfully slapped his chest as she pushed away from him and said "Don't get ahead of yourself. You don't even know if there's a river _or_ a boat."

Puck's excitement dropped a little, and he turned to Artie.

"Hey wheels! Is there a boat?" Quinn pinched his leg for calling Artie wheels but before Puck could react he got his answer.

"Yup, its nothing special, but you guys can tube from it and stuff."

"Sweet!" Puck replied. He turned to Quinn and whispered. "Now I'm excited."

"Look at us, guys. Talking about going on trips, sitting here hanging out outside of school. Look at how much we've changed since the beginning of the year. I'm proud of us." Finn said with his goofy smile plastered on his face.

"Me too. This summer is going to be off the hook y'all. We should have this kind of a hangout at least once a week during the summer." Mercedes said.

"I'm in!" Kurt immediately raised his hand and the whole club seemed to agree.

"I am going to miss glee rehearsals." Rachel said quietly.

"Me too." Puck said softly without even thinking.

Quinn immediately turned to him, eyebrows furrowed in shock and confusion. The rest of the glee club seemed to share this look.

Pick cleared his throat and sat up straighter.

"You know…it was better then being in class."

Quinn subtly put a hand over her mouth to hold back the smile she was fighting.

"Don't lie, Puckerman, Glee was your very part of the day." Santana sneered.

"So what if it was-"

"Okay! Puck, help me clean these plates." Quinn said standing up.

Puck shook his head as he got up and began grabbing everyone's plates and placing them in the trash bag Quinn held open. When Mercedes got up to help, Judy opened the slider door. The club seemed to be completely frozen, unknowing of what to do. All they really knew of Judy Fabray was that she allowed her husband to kick Quinn to the curb without looking back. They had no idea of what the women's personality really was.

"Hey mom. The glee club just came over to celebrate. We weren't really cancelled after all."

"That's great, sweetie. How is everybody?" Judy said a little awkwardly as she fidgeted with her hands. She saw the scared looks from the teenagers in front of her, and she didn't really know how to react to them.

The group just murmured answers together.

"I think we should get going. It's getting late, and there's school tomorrow." Rachel said getting up and grabbing Finn's hand. When Finn stood up, Judy's face lit with recognition.

"Finn!" she said with a smile. Quinn stopped short of picking up a dirty plate and shut her eyes tight.

"Umm, Hi, Mrs. Fabray" Finn said awkwardly.

The rest of the club saved him by getting up to leave also.

"Thank you so much for doing this guys. This was great and I appreciate it." Quinn said with a wide smile.

They all returned her smile and said goodbye. Mercedes waved and turned to go, when she felt a warm hand graze her forearm. She looked up to see that it was Judy's.

"Mercedes?" Judy asked.

She nodded in response. It was then the older women threw her arms around the teenage girl and whispered "thank you".

Mercedes got over her shock, returned the hug and whispered. "You're welcome" back.

She smiled at Judy one last time and left with Kurt, Santana, and Brittany following behind.

Quinn grinned at her mother, and Judy nodded and walked inside.

"This was nice" Puck said as he placed the last dirty plate in the trash bag.

"Yeah, it was."

"Since everything's clean, I'm going to head out…should we tell your mom about us, or do you think she's had enough for one night?"

"I think we should wait."

"Good idea" Puck smirked and walked up to her. He brushed stray hairs from her face away placed a kiss on her forehead. He slowly leaned in and whispered "goodnight" against her mouth before placing a soft kiss on her lips.

**Thanks for reading! I have the next chapter already written so it should be out by Wednesday. Please review and tell me what you like or didn't like, and if you guys have any ideas that you want to share I'm opened to suggestions! : )**


	5. Chapter 5

-1**Thank you again for the reviews! I'm sorry I didn't post on Wednesday like I said I would. My computer was acting up all week. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

It had been two weeks since the glee club found out that their club wouldn't get cancelled. Quinn went back to school a week after the news in order to complete her finals. Luckily, finals only required her to come in for half a day and she didn't have to leave Beth for too long.

Puck and Quinn had fallen into a routine over the week. Puck would come and pick Quinn up for school in the morning and watch Beth while she got ready. Then once finals for the day had finished, they would both go back to the house and spend the rest of the day with their daughter.

On her first day back, Quinn had walked into the school and immediately eyes began to avert to her and talking died down. Puck walked in after her and whispered in her ear, "At least you're the center of attention again." He grinned, reached for her hand and they began to walk through the halls together. One glare from Puck and everyone began to pretend they hadn't noticed they walked in.

Quinn had to admit it felt good to have Puck protecting her, it made things a lot easier. She rested her head against his shoulder and they continued on.

Once finals were over and school was out, Puck began coming to Quinn's house around noon and staying until Beth was tucked into bed at night.

Now, Quinn was lying on her side in bed trying to fall asleep when Puck walked in.

"Quinn? I need to talk to you about something."

She turned her head to see a serious Puck staring at her.

"What's the matter?" she replied as she lifted herself up.

"I just want to say first off that I don't want you to feel like I'm taking her away from you…but I want her some days, too."

She wasn't expecting that response to come out of his mouth.

"What do you mean? You've seen her everyday. You stayed over the other night. What more do you want?"

"You know your mom isn't going to let me stay over again, and I want to be there when she wakes up at night. You're exhausted all the time, and ,yeah, I feel guilty. I want to help out."

She got up from her bed and walked towards him.

"I understand where you're coming from. It's your right as her father to be able to take her for a few nights…I just can't imagine not being with her every night."

"Then why don't you move back in with me?" Puck mumbled, but Quinn heard him. She turned away and sighed.

"What, Quinn? You moved in with me before, and you hated me at the time."

"It's different now."

"Yeah and that difference is Beth, the reason we should be living together."

"Where was this all coming from?" she thought to herself. They had never even discussed any of this and it felt like it was all coming out of left field. He continued to press on when she didn't say anything.

"Tell me one reason we shouldn't do this?"

"We're together now Puck! Before, I was basically forced to move in with you. I'm not saying we didn't have our moments, but that was the initial reason. Now, it's a commitment."

"You would think I would be the one afraid of commitment."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "What about my mom? I can't leave her now, she needs me."

"Where was she when you needed her?" He immediately regretted the words as they left his lips.

Quinn turned away from him, not having the energy to fight. "I'm working on accepting that, and I don't need you rubbing it in my face." she stated calmly.

Puck sighed and turned towards her door. "You're mother would be fine by herself." He walked out of the room in order to stop him from saying something else he would regret.

Quinn walked after him. "Puck, we'll work something out, okay?"

"What if I moved in?"

"What?" she said in shock.

"What if I moved in here?"

Quinn huffed, "My mom would never go for that."

"What if we talked to her together?"

"I-"

"Come on, Quinn. Meet me half way here. I don't want Beth to be that kid that gets passed around each week. I want her to have one house, one room that's hers…If this is about us…pressure or some shit like that, I'm not going to be that way, I promise. I'll even sleep on the couch. I just want to be able to see my daughter everyday."

She looked into his eyes and immediately knew that he was serious and committed. He really wanted to do this.

"Okay."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. We'll talk to my mom together tonig-" She was interrupted by Puck grabbing her cheeks with both hands and pushing her lips to his. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." He continued to repeat as he placed kisses all over his face. Quinn playfully pushed him away and told him to stop with a smile.

"What, I can't give my girl some Puckerone lovin'"

"Why do you have to talk like that?" she rolled her eyes and patted his chest as she walked away. He smirked and followed her into Beth's nursery. "So I have to get going, I have a few job interviews today. I'll be back in about three hours."

"You're looking for a job?"

"Yeah, I mean, I need to have one now because of Beth. Babies cost money babe." He told her in an arrogant tone that made her slap his arm.

"I know that babies cost money...I guess I'm just impressed."

"Well you got to get over that already. I'm going to keep doing the right things. I'm a stud, it's what I do."

"God I hope Beth doesn't turn out to be an arrogant-"

"Alright, no need for curse words now." Puck said cutting her off and grabbing her into a hug. She shook her head and placed her hand around his waist.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Puck walked into the house four hours later, and Quinn greeted him immediately.

"How am I going to tell my mother." she told him nervously.

"Don't worry about it, Quinn. We'll be fine. You gotta remember these past 6 months, it'll give you the strength. Plus, when are you ever nervous for anything? You're the queen bitch at school."  
"_Was"_

"You still got it, babe"

Quinn shook her head and then asked him about his interviews.

"I don't know if I'm going to get anything. Most of them said they're not hiring right now. We'll see though."

"At least you don't have the Mohawk anymore. That would of guaranteed you no job."

Puck pretended to look hurt as Quinn rolled her eyes and then took a deep breathe.

"Mom's in the living room. Let's just get this over with."

Puck nodded and followed her into the living room.

"Mom, can we talk to you?"

"Uh-oh" Judy responded as she took her glasses off and placed them on the side table. Quinn led the way to the couch and sat down. She began smoothing down her dress out of nervousness as Puck sat down next to her.

"Mrs. Fabray, before Quinn says anything, I want you to know that this was all my idea. If this offends you, don't blame her."

Quinn's mouth was dry and she started to rock back and forth slowly.

"Just get it out, dear. You're making me nervous, now."

"I think Puck should move in." Quinn said quickly, and Judy was hardly able to put the words into a coherent sentence. Judy chuckled in disbelief at first until she saw the young eyes looking back at her.

"Well" Judy started as she put her book down. "Do you really want me to respond to that?"

Puck dropped his head at her answer, a little frustrated by the fact that she was rejecting the idea so fast.

"Mom, this needs to happen. He's Beth's father, and him coming in and out all the time, it isn't…it just isn't healthy for her."

"Plenty of teenagers are separated and still take care of their children."

"And look at most of those kids mom, look at those families. It's awful."

"I'm sorry Quinn, but there's not even an argument in this. It's not going to happen." Quinn was starting to grow angry at her mother, and Puck could sense it so he stepped in. "Mrs. Fabray, if this is about the way I've been in the past, I promise it isn't going to be like that. I'm not that way anymore. I'll sleep on the couch. I'll even pay rent."

"That's ridiculous, Puck. I-"

"And it won't be necessary because there's not going to be any new living situation." Quinn couldn't hold back the words any longer. "You know what, mom? We decided on Puck moving in here because I didn't want to have to leave you alone. You really have no right to say what our living situation is."

"It's my right as your mother."

"Where was my mother for the past 6 months?...Puck was there for me when no one else was...Now we have Beth and we agreed that the best thing for her is us all living under one roof. It's not just about us, mom."

Silence fell over the room, and Quinn began to regret saying anything to her mother. After a few moments of silence, Judy finally spoke up.

"I didn't have much time to think about you being the father of my grandchild, seeing as how Quinn was in labor when I found out." she explained to Puck. "Once it was over and I looked at my granddaughter for the first time, I almost was thankful...You should be thankful it all happened that way because if it had gone any differently this would all be a different story." she joked. "Then I found out Quinn had been staying with you, and I had just felt so...grateful." She turned to Quinn. "It was awful for me to have let you go on your own, not certain of where you were. I assumed you were at Finn's. I told myself you were still there, but a voice had always haunted me that you could be anywhere. I don't know how I slept at night... Finding out you were safe at Puck house the whole time lifted a small weight off my shoulders...I can't explain to you how awful I feel about everything. Nothing will change that, not even your smile...Puck, you can stay here, but I also give Quinn my blessing to move into your house if it's what you both want."

Quinn was speechless. Her eyes had began to water as she slowly got up and walked towards her mother. "We..we're going to stay here, mom." She bent down and gave her mother a hug.

Judy wrapped her arms around her daughter as tear escaped from her eye.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey" Puck said sleepily as he walked into the kitchen, where Quinn was putting away some pacifiers.

"I'm sorry I was trying to be quiet. I didn't mean to wake you." Quinn said looking over her shoulder.

"Nahh. I wasn't sleeping well to begin with. I keep thinking Beth is about to wake up and then I get up and realize its only been 5 minutes since the last time."

"You're going to have to get use to relaxing or your not going to make it."

Puck walked up behind her and placed a kiss on her neck. "Sometimes I don't know how you do it."

"You do just as much as me."

"No I don't. You do it all. I just try and keep up."

"Well you do a good job. Beth will appreciate it when she gets older."

Puck sat on the counter. "I'm just glad she'll get the chance to appreciate it...Quinn, we made the right decision keeping her."

Quinn looked a little confused. "I know we did."

"I'm just saying sometimes...I see you look at her sometimes like you're failing her." Quinn looked down. She knew she'd look at Beth from time to time as if she were letting the baby down.

"You're already one of the best moms I have ever seen, and I'm not exaggerating. You try so hard, and one day Beth is going to understand that. I know we have a long way ahead of us, but I'm proud of you. If the old you saw you now, there is no freakin' way she'd recognize you." he said with a smirk.

"Is that a good thing?" Quinn looked up at him.

"Hell ya" he replied without hesitation. "Quinn, you've changed for the better this past year. It makes me want to be a better person."

"I do feel like I'm letting her down sometimes...I just don't feel like I'm being a real mom. I don't know why, I just-"

"Why? Because you're a teenager?"

Puck interrupted as he jumped off the counter and faced her. "Your probably better than half those moms that are "old enough" to be mothers. I know you are. And come on, when Beth gets older, we're going to be those kick-ass parents that all the friends love. They're going to be freakin' jealous that Beth has parents that are the shit."

Quinn laughed and shook her head.

"You know it's true babe." Puck smirked as he bent down and placed a kiss on Quinn's lips. Quinn rested her forehead against his and placed both her hands on his cheeks. "Thanks Puck. I kinda needed that." she smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek. She then brushed his lips softly before kissing him with passion. After a few minutes, she backed away and couldn't help but smile at the disappointed look on his face. She grabbed his hand and began leading him to the back door.

"Where are we going?" Puck had to ask.

"Don't worry." Quinn replied with a smirk. She lead him outside, the humid air keeping them warm.

"How tired are you?" Quinn asked.

"I'm not tired at all." Puck smiled.

"Good, because we can catch the meteor shower now."

"I forgot about that. Isn't this a little corny even for you."

"When am I ever corny, and who cares if it is. It's a meteor shower, it's cool, and we're probably one of the very few that actually are going to be up for this."

"True"

Quinn continued to lead Puck through the backyard until she found an open space. They both laid down on the grass, Quinn's head on top of Puck's stomach. Puck placed both his hands behind his head and looked up at the sky.

Quinn played with the ends of her hair looking as if she was in deep thought. It had hit her then that this was the time to tell Puck that she loved him.

"Puck?"

"Yeah"

Silence.

"I love you,too."

He immediately lifted himself up, almost knocking her down. He grabbed her arm in order to keep her steady.

"Really?"

Quinn lowered her gaze from his eyes and responded "yeah".

Pucks mouth slowly began to form into a smile. He kissed her, and then pulled her into a tight hug. She laughed at his reaction, as the meteor shower began above them.

"We should grab Beth. I mean she's going to be up in about 20 minutes anyways."

Quinn contemplated for a moment before agreeing.

"I'll grab her, you stay here." Puck said excitedly. Two minutes later he came outside with the small baby in his hands, and took a seat next to Quinn.

"See, we already are the coolest parents around." he said smiling. He placed Beth between his legs and put a protective hand in front of her chest. Quinn rested her head against his shoulder as she watched the meteor shower above them. She looked down at her daughter and placed a loving kiss on the top of her head and looked up to see a smiling Puck.

"Who knew you could smile so much in one night." she joked.

"I don't want to sound like one of those soft asswholes, but everything turned out the way it was suppose to."

"Language" Quinn warned before placing a kiss on his soft lips before resting her head against his shoulder again as the small family watched the illuminating skies.

**Thanks for reading and please review! : )**


End file.
